The science of golf club assembly includes fitting a golf club to the user utilizing a number of factors, such as the total weight of the golf club and the distribution of weight from the grip of the golf club to the golf club head, as well as distribution of weight from heel to toe of a golf club head by use of removable weights or permanent weights in the golf club head design. Additionally, re-shafting of a golf club head with a lighter or heavier shaft, or the use of a shaft which has a different length, or a different distribution of weight along the length of the shaft can alter the performance of the club and its relative balance point. One frequently used measure of this balance point is “swing weight” which affects the feel of the golf club in the hands of the user and is measured by means of a fulcrum balance used at a position spaced apart from the heel of or the extreme end of the butt of the grip, the position of pivoting representing the swing weight.
Swing weight is usually designated as an alpha numeric number such as A, B, C, D, E or the like and a number from 1 to 10. A very commonly used series of numbers is C or D, 1 or 2; thus a typical factory swing weight for a man's clubs with steel shafts would be D1 or D2. Similarly, a number for a lady's or senior's shafts could be C4-C8 or the like. One problem with using weights on the head of the club to affect the swing weight during re-shafting is that such a practice may change the balance of the club from heel to toe of the head and otherwise alter the feel of the club in undesirable ways during the act of swinging a club on the course or in practice. While it is known in the prior art to put lead weights down the center of the shaft during re-shafting or to use lighter grips during re-gripping, such changes create the issue of removal of such weights thereafter from inside the shaft if an undesirable swing weight is reached or the club simply does not feel right to the golfer when it is swung. Needless to say, adjustment of swing weight can be considerably complicated when a shaft is shortened or a lighter overall shaft is installed during grip replacement. Since grips are the most frequently changed item on a club, it would be helpful if there were a method and system of providing a change in swing weight in a predictable way by choice of grips which could rebalance the shaft in a predetermined and desirable way. The present invention solves these problems in the limitations of assembly and re-assembly and the use of lead tape or lead pellets under grips or down the shaft to achieve the desired swing weight.